Denari
The Denari language (Ferse-va Denari''' / ''فهرسه-'ڤا دهناری') is a language of the hormagi-legana family, spoken by denari, an alien people of the planet Ēvèsh (world, in Denari). It is a nominative-accusative language, of SVO structure, with highly declined nouns (it has 9 grammatical cases), and highly inflected verbs. Its main speakers are the Denari, it is spoken mainly in Denar, officially Denari Republic (Kermèshvâna-va Denari / ''کهرمهٔشڤآنا-ڤا دهناری). The denari are monotheists, their religion is nishraism, and they accredit in a single goddess called Nishra (literally ''god in denari). Their religion encourages capitalism and the pursuit of profit, whose purpose is in the commerce practiced by the Denaris. Denari is used as lingua franca in much of the planet Ēvèsh, having influenced many languages. Phonology Consonants The denari is comparatively little complex as to the number and types of consonants. Each consonant has its own individual letter, except for the consonants r and ɾ, which are represented by the same letter R (ر in Arabic), for the consonants l and ɫ, which are represented by the same letter L (ل in Arabic), and ʒ and d͡ʒ, which are represented by the same letter J (ج in Arabic). * The Denari only has a consonant with an emphatic version, the sˤ, which is only used between two vowels, and is represented in the Arabic alphabet by the letter ص, indicating an emphatic son near to the z phoneme. A similar or similar phenomenon occurs in the Portuguese language, in which the letter S acquires the sound of z between vowels. * The phonemes r and ɾ are represented by the same letter R (ر in Arabic). Their uses vary from word to word, syllable to syllable and dialect to dialect, but usually the phoneme ɾ is often used more. * The phonemes l and ɫ are represented by the same letter L (ل in Arabic). The letter L represents the phoneme l when it precedes a vowel on the same syllable, and represents the phoneme ɫ when occur after a vowel on the same syllable. But in some dialects the L acquires the sound of l same at the end of the syllable after and vowel. * The phonmes ʒ and d͡ʒ are represented by the same letter J (ج in Arabic). There is no rule for the specific use of one phoneme over another, but the phoneme d͡ʒ prevails. Vowels The Denari has 8 vowels, being 2 semi-vowels (i and u), 3 open vowels (a, ɛ and ɔ) and 3 closed vowels (ɒ, e, o). Each vowel has its own letter, differentiating the open vowels from the closed vowels. This prevents words, which would be orthographically the same (varying only in the opening of the vowel), to be confused in the pronunciation. Example: * Vos / ڤوس - /vos/ - Number '''''two in English. * Vòs / ڤۏس - /vɔs/ - Uncle in English. In Denari, the semi-vowels i and u and the consonants j and w are respectively represented by the same letters, I / ی in the case of the phonemes i and j and U / ؤ in the case of the phonemes u and w. This is because in Denari, sounds j and w are little used, used only in diphthongs, and, most of the time, optionally. The use of the sounds j and w in diphthongs is only compulsory when it is a crescent diphthong (semi-vowel + vowel) antecedent of vowel or when the decreasing diphthong (vowel + semi-vowel). Examples: * The word iad / یاد, which means all in denari, can be pronounced both as jad and as iˈad. This is because, being a growing diphthong at the beginning of the word, there is no specific pronunciation rule. * The word naia / نایا, woman in denari, is pronounced naja. In this case, the i would only be pronounced in the place of j if there was a tonic accent on the I, as occurs in the word Aíad / ایَاد, stone in denari. * The word aonai / اونای (declension in the accusative case of the word aoni, meaning person ''or man''), is pronounced aoˈnaj, that is because there is a decreasing diphthong. The i would be pronounced in place of j if there was a tonic accent, which would indicate that there is no diphthong. Diphtongs In denari, there are two categories of diphthongs: rising (semi-vowel + vowel) and falling diphthongs (vowel + semi-vowel or A/Â + vowel). Alphabet Denari has its own alphabet, but in this text the words will be written in the Latin alphabet and in a modified Arabic alphabet (because they are the ones that best represent the Denari phonemes). * The "Ss", (س''' in Arabic alphabet), is used between two vowels, to represent the phoneme s. * The '''ص '''is written as S in the Latin alphabet, but has a sound of sˤ or z when between two vowels. It is not used elsewhere, only between two vowels or after a vowel on the same syllable, succeeded by a consonant on a different syllable, to represent the sound of sˤ or z. Pronouns Nominative Pronouns Exemples: * ''Ast''' vân as kōbèki-va māsai / ''است ڤآن اس کوِبهٔکي-ڤا ماِصای (I''' have a great house) * ''Ahrā''' lar lândasiân / ''احراِ لار لآنداصیآن (We are brothers) * ''Nor alenat alèli / ''نور الهنات الهٔلی (You read the book) * ''Avut maèdart iadi / ''اڤؤت ماهٔدارت یادی (You drank all) * ''Sas ân astas cepasi / ''ساس آن استاس ثهپاصی (He is my husband) * ''Sar ân as naiai-va shiri / ''سار آن اس نایای-ڤا شیری (She is a tall woman) * ''Sasân ânar vòvisiat / ''ساصآن آنار ڤۏڤیسیات (They are cousins) * ''Sarân sarata kōbèkda kaona / ''سارآن ساراتا کوِبهٔکدا کاونا (They will go to father's house) Acusative Pronouns Exemples (underlined null subject in English): * Acidara '''aste' dāgari / اثیدارا 'استه''' داِگاری (They told me that) * Sar marenar '''ahrāe' / سار مارهنار 'احراِه''' (She loves us) * Sas ceradar '''nore '/ ساس ثهرادار 'نوره''' (He stole you) * Lavân laedar '''avet' / لاڤآن لاهدار 'اڤهت (The money conquered '''you) * Vavt zamanar '''vet' l'tâna / ڤاڤت زامانار 'ڤهت''' لعتآنا (The fire feeds himself of air). *''Noras peshvas lèrat ses /'' نوراس پهشڤاس لهٔرات سهس (Your son will see him). *''Vergad ser /'' ڤهرگاد سهر (I listened her). *''Nânvar līvarat sesân /'' نآنڤار لیِڤارات سهصآن (The sister will help them). *''Astarân peshvarân lèrata serân /'' استارآن پهشڤارآن لهٔراتا سهرآن (My daughters will see them).